1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn lamp to be assembled to a vehicle outside mirror, which enables light beams from a light source to be emitted with respective optical axes directed in one direction and be guided toward opposite ends of a light guide lens while the light source is arranged on the back side of the light guide lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As examples of a vehicle door mirror equipped with a turn lamp, there are ones described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2006-114309 and 2010-052566. The turn lamp described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-114309 is one with a light source arranged at an end in a long direction (in other words, long length direction or longitudinal direction, etc.) of a light guide lens. The turn lamp described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-052566 is one with a light source arranged on the back side of a light guide lens.
In the turn lamp described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-114309, a light source is arranged at an end of a light guide lens, providing an advantage of being able to guide light over an entire length of the light guide lens by emitting light beams from the light source with respective optical axes directed in one direction; however, there is a problem of an increase in entire length of the turn lamp. Meanwhile, in the turn lamp described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-052566, light sources are arranged on the back side of a light guide lens, providing the advantage of suppression of an entire length of the turn lamp; however, it is necessary to make light beams from the light sources be emitted in different directions: a direction toward one end of the light guide lens and a direction toward another end.
The present invention aims to solve the problems in the conventional techniques mentioned above and provide a turn lamp that enables light beams to be emitted from a light source with respective optical axes directed in one direction and be guided toward opposite ends of a light guide lens while the light source is arranged on the back side of the light guide lens.